The Power of Pirates and Pokemon
by Batdoge
Summary: Story co-authored with 4fireking. After a tough battle against the marines and Blackbeard himself Luffy and crew are sent back in time to a world with mysterious creatures, these mysterious creatures? . . . Pokemon! Join Luffys pirate adventure through the East Blue and Grand Line but with Pokemon this time. Rated K for now.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: A while ago myself and fellow fanfiction author 4fireking, both he and I had and Idea to write a fanfiction that would try to deeply move readers in a One Piece Pokemon crossover and this is the starting project of our work

* * *

 **Chapter One: A horrible loss**

Luffy was so close to Raftel, he was only one island away, but so too was his greatest rival who had countered him at every step, Impel Down, Marineford, even Dressrosa Blackbeard was there, if not in person in intention. Not only was Blackbeard was there, the marines were waiting on the island in between the two of them the middle island of the three. At this point even Luffy could tell it was gonna be a harsh battle right in the middle, a complete race straight to Raftel.

"Are we all ready for this? It's gonna be our biggest battle yet!" Luffy shouted to his crew, to Brook, to Franky, to Robin, to Chopper, to Sanji, to Usopp, to Nami, to Zoro all of his crew, and reminiscing about all they had been through with all their other friends waiting in the other islands, or in east blue, waiting for Luffy to become the king, oh he just could not wait to be king!

"Aye!" they all shouted back

"Then Let's go beat some marines! and that sorry lout Blackbeard too!" Luffy shouted back to him straight from the helm of the Thousand Sunny ready for a battle as they all raised their weapons signifying their own readiness for the upcoming battle "Then Franky lets get this ship moving, and Nami set our course straight for Raftel, let's get moving!"

And with great and mighty cheer they set sail for Raftel the island where all of their dreams would come true. In the distance they saw both the ships of marines and the ship of Blackbeard and his crew as well they were seeming to already be fighting for their own lives against swarms of marines, and they all knew their's were coming too, but if they could share their score of marines then it would just come down to a two on two battle, Blackbeards crew versus the Strawhat crew. So as predicted the marines teemed their boat and came in many scores, some more powerful than other's some less, but still there was many, very many a soldier and no one could fight forever against unending forces, it's just not possible. As the battle waged on for many days and many nights the marines seemed to end not, and both pirates crews were loosing ground both on their own ships and through the land between them despite all the strength each group had the inevitability came that there was too much on either of them, and not all of them were just weak either there were captains of all different strengths and vice admirals there too. Akainu had pulled no short stops to destroy them all, every last speck of them and was willing to risk it all as well. All that seemed was left of Blackbeards crew was Blackbeard himself for his crew was not prepared to take on the full might of the marines, and all they had to offer. The Straw hat's were on the outside seeming much better with their entire crew still alive but truly they were just as scared from this battle as their opposer, the marines were just too large. Luffy decided though with a heavy heart it was the marines win and it was time to retreat and fight another day.

"Franky, get us out of here, we can't beat them, at least not today we'll have to try again when we have full energy and are not dying!" Luffy shouted to his shipwright who easily responded with a

"Just as you say!" taking out a remote control and pressing it allowing the cola of the Thousand Sunny to carry them away back to the island they were at so they could lament and think on how to get to Raftel for another day. Upon reaching their former island they were waiting at Luffy saw as almost each and everyone of his crew-mates started falling asleep one at a time until he started becoming woozy as well along with them, even Brook started falling asleep and he couldn't be affected by sleeping gases at all. This all passed by Luffy's eyes before he himself started seeing black and then eventually all he saw was black as if he was asleep yet again like every other day of his life, but this time it felt like he was in a different place almost as if he wasn't on the Thousand Sunny anymore as if he was in a home like years ago with Dadan.

"So you've finally woken up, Luffy" Dadan asked

"What are you talking about Dadan? Where am I, I'm supposed to be near Raftel." Luffy said

"Did you just go crazy Luffy, you couldn't get anywhere near there without dying. Especially without a pokemon." Dadan answered

"Pokemon? whats that?" Luffy asked

"Now I know you've gone crazy, you've been ecstatic about getting a pokemon ever since Shanks came here." Dadan said

"You still didn't answer my question Dadan, what is a pokemon?" Luffy egged

"I'll just take you to the local professor, he'll have this all sorted out just wait." Dadan said

Just at that moment a loud booming voice echoed all throughout Foosha, or at least Luffy thought his grandfathers voice could reach that far.

"Luffy I've come to take you to pick out your pokemon!" Garp shouted

"Oh thank Arceus! Luffy's forgotten what pokemon are." Dadan told

"What are you talking about Dadan, how could one forget what pokemon are?" Garp asked

"Whats an Arceus?" Luffy asked

"Well shit you're right Dadan, and this is his tenth birthday!" Garp agonized "Wait, this'll be the best way to get him back in the groove, come with me we're going to the professor!"

"I still don't understand." Luffy fretted. This agonizing over Luffys lack of knowledge was only proceeded with Luffys arm being taken by Garp, to which Luffy thought Garp was definitely weaker than he last thought, but this thought was quickly shaken off as Luffy started to see strange creatures of all different sorts all around, some even following people and some looked like they were following peoples orders and battling.

"Those Luffy, Are Pokemon. For some people pokemon are pets, others use them for battling. And now Luffy it's time for your own pokemon legend is about to unfold, a world of dreams and adventures with pokemon awaits! Hopefully with the marines, as well." Garp lectured and Luffy looked upon all the creatures that he saw and was almost just as confused as to begin with.

"Thanks for taking my speech Garp, but I'm pretty sure its my job to teach the young-uns what pokemon are and how to train and use them Garp." Came a voice not far away

"Ahh, Professor Maple, Luffys forgotten what pokemon are! and its his tenth birthday!" Garp screeched

"Well, thats quite easily fixed we'll just take him over to my laboratory, he'll choose a pokemon and I'll give him some lessons getting him started and he'll be at least up to your marine starting standards." Prof. Maple explained. So the Prof. led them to his lab which was filled with even more strange creatures than the original one was and it only confused Luffy even more and more. "These Luffy, are pokemon, every single one of them, they make up every living being except for humans, but humans may also be pokemon as well we're still researching that, but I shan't bore you with my research. Like your grandfather had already explained to you we use pokemon for a plethora of ways from mere pets, to battling partners for life, in fact nobody injures anybody in this world everything is chosen by pokemon, it is how the world works." Prof. Maple started

"Wow, So I never get to battle anybody?" Luffy asked

"Why of course not, we have pokemon as our friends to battle for us, everyone battles with pokemon, it's just the correct way to do things." Maple continued

"Well but what If I want to battle sometime?" Luffy egged

"Well, why would you want to do that? Pokemon love to battle and they're much stronger than us anyway, some like Regigigas can even move continents." Maple rabbled

"Wow! and I get to have one of these as my friends?" Luffy asked completely forgetting the earlier point of wanting to battle as himself

"Why, yes especially since it's your tenth birthday, its your time to choose one and go on your own pokemon journey like all those before you, including your grandfather." Maple started leading them over to a small forest type area that help all different types of 'pokemon' that none of which Luffy understood

"Wait, Garp had a pokemon too?" Luffy asked

"Not just one, but six, you get six pokemon on your team too Luffy." Maple explained

"Definitely I did Luffy, and I still use them today in battles against pirates everyday." Garp continued throwing out one of his pokeball and releasing an large four armed gray golden belted looking man, who was quite large and quite powerful looking. "This is my main pokemon, my first choice and one I've had throughout my entire journey as a marine." But Luffy wasn't listening and only thought about having a pokemon with him throughout becoming the pirate king the immediate moment Garp said pirates.

"Well choose your starter then Luffy, you have this entire forest to choose from." Maple encouraged leading him in the most gentlemanly way to look at all the pokemon within the small enclave. Of course Luffy chose the most reasonable choice by looking at the seemingly moving rug on the floor that was completely bland even boring in comparison to the fire breathing lizard and said

"I want this one!" Luffy shouted

"Ahh, Swinub, a fine choice, not a usual one but I think it shall suite you just fine. and with that here is your first pokeball as well as five additional other ones for catching later pokemon, and lastly a pokedex, you'll definitely need it for your journey." Maple concluded leaving them after giving Luffy all of his needed supplies to start his journey, he had much more important things to do than to mess with new pokemon trainers everyday.

"Not a usual choice, but it'll suite you just fine I suppose once it becomes a Mamoswine." Garp concluded "Now off to the marine base to get you signed up to join the marines like a good trainer

"Actually, gramps remember when shanks was here and I told him I would be a pirate? well that's just what I'm gonna do, in fact I'm gonna be the King of the Pirates Gramps!" Luffy shouted so all of foosha village could here his voice and his great dream, whilst also hugging closely to his shaggy carpet of a friend, his new swinub who he decided didn't need to stay inside of it's pokeball.

And only one thing could be heard all night from one old man who had become one of the greatest marines of all time, a beautiful chorus of failure "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

* * *

Cut and there's the first chapter of hopefully long running series, and thank you for your support 4fireking for your co-help in this and hopefully you'll be able to beta this chapter soon and fix some of its most likely glaring errors in both grammar and plot, honestly he is a much better writer than I and you should definitely check him out if you haven't already. Please read, review, follow, or favorite but remember only you can decide the name of Oaks grandsons name. but you also have a choice in favoriting and review and following if you don't want to cause that's fine. Batdoge, Away!


	2. Chapter 2

Due to some people actually wanting me to continue this story, amazed I know, I will be writing this next chapter. So here it is.

* * *

 **Chapter Two: The start through another's eyes**

Zoro had been there with the rest of the crew when they were near to Raftel, so close to their dreams, but so far as well. He remembered leaving on the ship and escaping the wrath of the Marines but there was still a few things that were addling his head, such as the fact that he was in a dojo, or the fact that he was not wearing his usual clothes for battle which he would've fallen asleep in, and lastly that even if he was wearing those clothes they wouldn't have fit him as his body seemed to be that of an twelve year old. But what irked his conscious most was the red and white ball that was sitting on his belt.

Zoro was so perplexed in fact that he felt the need to throw said red and white ball into a nearby wall. This actions held no real positive effects instead whilst the ball was flowing through the air it released out a large amount of white light and energy which seemed to become what only Zoro could guess at as a shellfish from what he had seen Sanji cook throughout their journey. This shellfish though seemed to be alive, happy, and well as it even wanted to snuggle up to Zoro as it fondled onto his leg. But this was not the last of Zoro's trouble as their seemed one more thing wanted to mess with his conscious, someone who should be dead.

"What're you doing with your Pokemon out Zoro?" Kuina asked

"What're you talking about Kuina, this is a Shellfish, albeit one that came out of a red and white ball I threw, but still only a shellfish."Zoro answered

"Now I'm sure your Crazy, one you speaking about things that don't even exist, that's a Kabuto not a shellfish or whatever you said it was, secondly you didn't challenge me to a pokemon battle the instant you saw me." Kuina inquired

"I have no idea what you're talking about, this is a Kabuto you said, that doesn't mean anything, and why did it come out of the red and white ball I threw?"Zoro confused himself

"Arceus, you're like a newborn, no worse at least a newborn wouldn't be speaking unreal words. Now come on I've got an idea to get your pokemon knowledge back." Kuina ended

"And how would that be?" Zoro questioned

"Your gonna battle me, That should jog your memory back." Kuina answered

"Fine." Zoro started reaching for his wooden sword to be ready to battle only to feel nothing there but the red and white ball that had miraculously reappeared on his person. "What happened to my sword?" Zoro asked

"What sword? this is a pokemon gym, and we raise rock types here, you could never find a sword in this place." Kuina was bewildered leading him over to a dirt field which seemed to have an insignia in the middle strikingly similar to the design of the red and white ball Zoro had at his side, which reminded him about the little Kabuto that was still fondled to his leg.

"Now do you remember anything by seeing this court?" Kuina asked

"I have no idea what this is whatsoever, but it seems vaguely similar to the balls I have on my belt." Zoro answered

"First, stop calling them red and white balls, they're named Pokeballs. Secondly, this is a battlefield where we battle with our pokemon, drudging up any memories for you?" Kuina continued

"None at all, and why aren't we battling with our swords?" Zoro confused himself

"Humans haven't battled with swords for years, everyone use pokemon now don't you know? You're such an idiot Zoro now lets battle so we can get this over with, Go Barbaracle I choose you." Kuina shouted throwing out her 'pokeball' and releasing an rocky barnacle looking man thing that Zoro couldn't very easily describe and nor could I."Now might be a prominent time to have your pokemon get on the field to battle?"

"What, how would my 'pokemon' beat that thing?" Zoro asked

"Obviously it's not, this is just to remind you what pokemon are, you idiot!" Kuina shouted across the field

"Okay then, Kabuto, to the field!" Zoro commanded, and Kabuto obeyed going onto the field and getting ready to battle.

"Just as commanding of your pokemon as ever, even without knowledge of what pokemon are you still command them like an shichibukai." Kuina commented "Now let's get this battle started, use Kabuto to attack my Barbaracle."

"How do I do that?" Zoro asked

"And with two steps forward one step back must be taken. Use your pokedex, which is the other machine on your belt to scan the pokemon for the moves it has and try and you tell it to use that move." Kuina explained, and so Zoro did finding out that his Kabuto knew scratch, harden, and absorb.

"Kabuto use scratch!" Zoro ordered and Kabuto moved towards the Barbaracle at slow speeds, but eventually got over to it and scratched the Barbaracle. "That's barely anything, I could scratch better than that!" Zoro shouted scaring Kabuto and making it slightly sad.

"Well, would you like to try that?" Kuina puffed up ready to prove herself right

"Bring it on!" Zoro expressed confidently

"Kabuto, use scratch on Zoro, and yes I'm sure, lets give him a lesson he'll never forget." Kuina ordered and Kabuto answered in kind attacking its own master proving its own strength and beyond as even Zoros pain resistance was not enough, though take into consideration that he is only twelve, to take a hit from a pokemon so bad it put him into a small coma which would last for around three days before he woke up and realized that this world of pokemon was the new real one.

* * *

Nami could tell right from waking up the dream of being the greatest pirates was over and done, especially because she was right back into her map drawing room, but something just felt different, like the air was better but also seemingly worse at the same time. She would have to wonder about that another time though as it was time for Arlong to ask her to do a new map for him, but upon entering the room he didn't have any malice and hate just dripping off of him.

"Nami, It's finally time for you to choose your own pokemon and truly join the Arlong pirates!" Arlong cheered

What the hell are you talking about Arlong? Nami wanted to say but kept herself from saying so because she knew if she did she'd be in deep trouble, so instead she just followed like a good girl to find out just whatever he just was. This was very quickly explained to her as she soon met a fish-man who seemed to be working as an active scientist or professor which she barely knew they looked like the way this one dressed. The fish-man prof. explained about the world of pokemon and about how each member of not just Arlong's crew but any crew pirate or marine would have to have pokemon on them. Pokemon, Nami speculated, were all the living creature around her that weren't actually real or at least weren't. After Nami had had her time looking around the prof.'s lab and seeing all the pokemon the prof. explained to her about pokeballs and how pokeballs were the proper way to carry pokemon, while all this explaining went on for a while and Nami listened very intently Arlong's patience drew thin.

"Just have her choose a pokemon already, shes been living with them for most of her life just give her the choice!" Arlong shouted

"Ahh right getting ahead of myself a little bit and even talking about my own personnal research quite sorry young dear, I'll just take you over to the holding pin and you can choose any one you like." the prof. raddled leading the two to a holding pin with an impressive array of all the pokemon you could think of. "You'll have to choose out of this area, can't have you start off with a Garchomp now can we?" the prof. joked

It took Nami a while but her eyes kept shifting back to this one pokemon laying lazily against a tree and she eventually decided that would be the one no matter what, she'd get used to this pokemon world on her own basis but with this cat thing as her companion. "I choose that one" Nami pointed

"Ahh a Meowth Nami, I'd have expected more of a water type but a thief pokemon like that might suite you better, with all that you already do" Arlong commented and with that a small bond was formed between a Meowth and it's owner which still had years to plan for the eventual rise of the pirate king, because Nami knew deep down even with these twisted rules of Pokemon Luffy would still jump at the chance to become king of the pirates

* * *

Usopp probably took the news he was in a new world with pokemon and that his older better body was gone the best, and by the best I mean the worst.

"Whats happened to me, I'm shorter, and weaker!" Usopp screeched and squealed crying to his misfortune and dislike of his new situation, he had not taken this news well and what made it even worse was the sight of pokemon to a scientific man like Usopp. "The hell is that thing . . . What, it gets weirder. . . Okay that's not even possible." Usopp commented on the floating whale in his neighbors backyard. All this scientific inquiry eventually led Usopp out of his door and staring shell shocked in every direction at all that he beheld, but what was even better was seeing pokemon battles, this was a whole new world to him and it was happening right in the middle of town for him to see and it was amazing. Usopp could tell jut from the gleams in everyone's eyes that this was still the same world but with different rules, which meant a chance to find Luffy again and a chance to get his awesome body back.

"Ahh Usopp, I thought you were never going to leave your house out of fear you wouldn't be able to choose a pokemon, yes, even one as untrustworthy as you does get a pokemon." a man wearing a white lab-coat called out to Usopp. "Now come with me you must choose a pokemon now your already late in choosing" as he led him to an area Usopp could only guess as a lab, and he knew his new adventure started here with the pokemon he'd be able to choose from inside. "Now over here and choose one of the babyish ones I don't have all day" the newly known prof. explained

"Well, how about that one?" Usopp asked

"You can't choose a Nidoking as a starter Usopp, think smaller." the prof. concluded, and as he said that a limp yellow head came out of a red looking rock and looked straight at Usopp.

"Prof. I know just which one I'd like." Usopp adored pointing at the pokemon we all know as Shuckle.

"Well I'll just get your pokeballs, and you Usopp can try and get your new Shuckle over here." the prof. left leaving the two alone.

"Shuckle, Nah, throughout my journey your gonna be called Shuck." Usopp resolved ready to face the pokemon world ahead.

* * *

Sanji woke up right in the Baratie which he did not expect because most days he was crying himself to sleep with his pots and pans on the thousand sunny. This day was of course different, he woke up on the Baratie and sadly assumed that all of his journeying across the Grand Line had been fake, he'd all imagined it. This thought was of course wrong and while he didn't have proof the fact that most of the chefs in the baratie were cooking tails in all manners and fashions amazed him. He reminisced and he never remembered cooking pink tail or the name slowpoke whenever he thought of cooking on or off the thousand sunny.

"Sanji, what are you doing your on waiter duty today, stop walking around in a doze and take this dish over to our customers." One chef shouted handing Sanji a dish which he didn't even know and a table at which to place it. Sanji of course did take the dish over smelling all of the failures the original chef made in preparing the dish, but believed it passable even for a Baratie guest. As Sanji got over to the table though he noticed everywhere just random animals roaming around the ship. While this didn't help him at all it was even worse when he got to the table he was waiting and the food eater took a red and white ball from his belt and threw out one of these animals shouting lets have a battle! Sanji didn't know what to do but as he felt around his belt he felt his own red and white ball and threw it hoping an animal like that might have come out of it but all that came out seemed to be a uncommonly large bass fish which flopped all over the ground.

"Your not even worth my time recall your pokemon and give me my food, I thought at least one of the waiters would give me some decent battlng." the customer complained, and Sanji knew not what to do, he didn't even know what this battling thing was, but thankfully Zhef interrupted.

"Sanji, are you still using that weak Feebas? If you are at least go outside and train it until it can use tackle or flail first." Zhef started

"Right away sir." Sanji started walking but seemed to forget to take his Feebas with him and so had to pick him up because he didn't know how to use a pokeball yet. This was painstaking as he was embarrassed and he didn't even know why he was embarrassed.

"What happened Sanji, usually new people come to this restaurant and challenge your Feebas and you annihilate them." Zhef concerned himself outside in the sea air with Sanji

"I don't even know what Feebas is Zhef, what is this thing?" Sanji asked

"You have much to relearn then Sanji." Zhef started and so the reteaching or really new teaching process began as Zhef could see it in Sanji's eyes that he was not lying and it was time to also teach him all he knew about pokemon battling.

* * *

Chopper was a sad little reindeer when he woke up, not only was he cold, he was also not on the thousand sunny with his friends, but the news only got worse.

"Wake up Joy!"Dr Kureha shouted "It's time to get some ten year-old's their pokemon."

"What are you talking about, What is a pokemon?" Chopper asked

"What are you talking about Chopper, I thought you were training to be a nurse joy." Dr. Kureha asked

"Now you've got me really confused Kureha, you keep using these terms I don't understand, I'm a regular doctor for humans and sometimes fish-men or even reindeer, but not whatever these pokemon things are" Chopper questioned

(And from here you get the jif, explain what pokemon are and such but this time . . . Chopper doesn't get a pokemon, and becomes a nurse joy instead.)

* * *

Nico Robin had woken up like all the rest, in a place she somewhat remembered, though her less as she was constantly moving and on the run and emotionally affected by the fact that she was not with her friends, and while we all know that Robin is like the mother of the group we also know there are times when the world is thrust at her and she must react, and so she did. She cried like she did that one day at Enies Lobby, she believed that it was all a dream even though it felt so real at the same time all those feelings instantly felt like they never happened or even could have happened.

"Why does the world treat me so?" Robin cried out to the sky, herself already hoping to die, that an admiral would come and kill her right this instant. But as her hands reached into the sky she felt on her hip a belt and on that belt a ball, though she did not know what of. As she examined the ball her eyes loosened in their wetness only to be replaced with the eyes of rage as she didn't understand, but she was supposed to understand everything, so she threw it hoping to destroy it, later realizing she would not have done that if she was in her right mind at the time and would have examined it instead. The choice to throw it did turn out well though as it turned to reveal a yellow lizard child which had a strange ability to float as well as a strange affinity and liking for herself, she later found out its name was Abra by talking with people she took shelter with and it constantly saying its own name. "Well that's a thing, wonder where the ball went." Feeling around her belt and feeling it had come right back though yet again she did not know.

"I think I heard a girl behind in that house." a guessed marine shouted to his other marines

"shit we gotta mo-" Robin started before she along with Abra disappeared right as the marines flooded the room she was holed up in.

* * *

[Franky Again was like the rest and woke up to a new world with pokemon and boisterously entered it ready to use these news of pokemon for himself. He woke up with a gear which he appropriately named Klink and went on to waste the rest of his time rebuilding the Thousand Sunny(But this time even better) so he could go and see East Blue and relive the their journey (But with pokemon) as soon and as fast as possible.]

* * *

Brook, awoke like the rest in the Florian Triangle confused and distorted as to where he was. While most might believe that Brook waking up in an area he'd seen before would lead to massive emotional conflict, for Brook it did the exact opposite. He Instead believed that he must go to the East Blue with Laboon on the way back, he would go with him and he'd even become a strawhat too. First he would need to get his shadow back, though he still seemed to have one as he moved around and a black figure on the ground did exactly as he did but he believed it best not to test whether or not it was a real shadow. So Brook traveled over to Thriller bark looking for Ryoma so that he could get his shadow back, but with salt in palm . . . but he doesn't have palms Oho skull joke. Once Brook found Ryoma he said these words

"I challenge you to a duel."

"Funny way to say a pokemon battle but sure lets go, bring out your pokemon." Ryoma answered

"Pokemon, that is not an honorary duel, an honorary duel is with swords." Brook angered

"Swords have not been dueling with swords since the ancient ages you old coot, which you might be considering you're a skeleton." Ryoma contemplated

"Well if we must duel with pokemon you'll have to teach me." Brook asked

"Ok-" Ryoma started

"What, but you hold my shadow why would you teach me?" Brook thought

"What are you talking about? Your shadow is right there and I don't even know you" Ryoma answered

"Well I guess it is there" Brook pondered looking back at his own shadow recognizing that it was there. "Then why would you teach me if you don't know me?"

"Because I love pokemon battling. Now first you're going to want to release your pokemon so we can get started" Ryoma taught.

"And how would I do that?" Brook listened

"Well you throw the red and white balls at your belt, that's basic, like really basic." Ryoma instructed. So with that Brook felt at his belt feeling two pokeballs and threw both of them out into the world. What came out of one was a small child like thing with a large grin and overtly purple but also a translucent type of purple and with spikes all over its back. The second was a weirdly shaped floating whale.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter** **One** (ish I think) **: The real journey begins**

"C'mon, Piloswine we got places to go, pokemon to see, and my old friends to meet up with. I wonder what Zoro's been doing all this time?" Luffy pondered picking up the last barrel for his raft. As Luffy put down the barrel he thought of his time with his swinub, now piloswine, he had thought to himself he wouldn't catch any pokemon until he had started his journey with his friends, and he thought most if not all of his friends would choose the same, after all it is a journey no? But that didn't mean Luffy didn't put piloswine through hell for the journey because he most definitely did, his piloswine had to be one of the best by his observations, not like he had much to go on living in Foosha village though. Not many people took pokemon and battling as seriously as Luffy did, most also had to split time with their multiple pokemon, unlike Luffy. The only thing Luffy had left to think about was why wasn't his piloswine able to evolve into mamoswine, he just couldn't understand as to why it could not, but it did not matter the time had come, his adventure starts now, with or without mamoswine.

"Pi-Piloswine" Piloswine ejected

"Yes Piloswine, I did get you your Poke- beans" Luffy responded, letting Piloswine know about the barrels he had packed. "Now get on, we gotta get moving before we're too late." pushing his piloswine onto the small raft with all his strength, which wasn't much. Apparently, he couldn't even get close to a pokemons strength even with a bunch of training. Once piloswine finally moved itself onto the raft Luffy could finally get the adventure started. "Now let's become the pirate pokemon champion king, I guess that's what you'd call it?" unfurling the main sail and starting their sailing away.

"Isn't it great Slap, Luffy's finally setting out on his journey to become a pirate, it's quite inspiring y'know. Sad that he's leaving though." Makino commented

"Good riddance I say, we don't need no pirates in this village." Mayor Slap answered. While they had left the village there was still the gyarados that liked to stay around the village Luffy and piloswine had to deal with to get out of the near area. As the gyarados lept out of the water it screamed at the two new adventurers

"GYARADOS!" shocking the pair, but Luffy was ready

"Piloswine, use freeze dry!" Luffy commanded

"Piloswine!" Piloswine responded launching it's attack straight at the dragon(not dragon) as a beam coming out of its mouth that would freeze part of the gyarados and then instantly heating it. The attack had done massive damage to the gyarados, leaving it instantly unconcious and floating towards Foosha village to become a future meal.

"Good job Piloswine, now lets continue our adventure, onto the whirlpool." Luffy reminisced. The statement that a whirlpool was coming in the future definitely scared Piloswine, but not enough to say anything. A short while of sailing through the small bit of ocean later the two 'pirates' ran across a rampant whirlpool "Piloswine, get in the pokeball, this is where our adventure truly begins!" recalling Piloswine, jumping into the barrel of poke-beans, and pushing it over the edge of the small raft.

* * *

Nami remembered years ago when she glimpsed Luffy on the particular ship she had sneaked onto for a second time, but for an entirely different reason. This time she came to meet Luffy and start there journey that way. She'd bet that Luffy could beat Arlong's team anytime, especially cause it was all water types. Of course, just like last time on the boat Nami was asked to dance, and she graciously accepted, stealing all of the mans money half way through the dance, a little slower than usual for herself she thought, I must be thinking about Luffy too much to steal properly. It was then that it happened, the boat finally shook like it did before, the Alvida pirates had found the ship and it was time to find Luffy, and get out of this miserable dress. Whilst all the guests ran one way Nami ran the complete other and in the confusion was able to turn into a hallway before it seemed weird she had run in the complete opposite direction. Once in the hallway Nami took the dress off to reveal her clothes underneath and then tied a bandanna over her head, just for the coolness effect.

"Let's go Persian, we gotta go find Luffy." Nami whispered not wanting anybody to know she was there, throwing out her pokeball to reveal a elegant and tan cat with a red ruby on it's forehead, nothing like it's previous evolution the burglar cat. After Nami's persian was released she asked it to help her search the area for a boy in a straw hat, and possibly the weirdest pokemon she could find, she definitely thought Luffy would go for that kind of pokemon. Persian of course sent out to sniff for a somewhat specific request, but knew the scent of straw, and so she followed it, with a trainer in tow. within a short while, they ran into a barrel but sadly enough it was surrounded by three pirates, and a little kid.

"I hope there's wine inside" One said

"I hope there's slowpoke tails" Another said

"I hope there's a pokemon to catch inside" The last replied never getting a pokemon from a professor on his tenth birthday, he woke up late. Instead popped out our favorite protagonist Monkey D. Luffy, hearing all of their wants and giving a response

"I challenge you to a pokemon battle!"

"Fine, let's go for a double battle." The two with pokemon replied, not at all shocked by this chain of events

"But I don't have a second pokemon." Luffy saddened

"But I do." Nami replied shifting herself to side with Luffy with persian in tow ready for battle.

"Then Let's go, Piloswine, ready for battle! oh, and hi Nami." Luffy added throwing his poke ball revealing his piloswine, still a little spooked from the whirlpool.

"Just as I suspected, the weirdest pokemon I could think of, not that there's not weirder." Nami commented as the two opposing pirates brought out there pokemon, a poochyena and a carvana, both ready to battle.

"Nami, get ready to tell your pokemon to evade." Luffy told Nami

"Why's that?" Nami asked

"Earthquake" Luffy replied, one word one answer and one move. Nami did as Luffy told just as piloswine committed to the attack. Because there is no ground on a boat does not mean that earthquake automatically doesn't work it just means that a near mile away, under the water a tectonic plate slipped a slight bit and was ready to ravage two unseemly pokemon as the force of the sudden movement in tectonic led to a large tidal wave, not large enough to sink the boat, but large enough to knock the two pokemon, and there trainers unconscious.

"Luffy, where and how did you learn that move?" Nami questioned

"Piloswine here learns it naturally, see he's part ground, and with quite the skill set." Luffy answered putting piloswine back in his ball and picking up the last of the unconcious pirates, Coby, he had to take him to be a marine again, he just had to, the boys dream depended on it. Carrying the boy by his shirt and dragging him up to the top deck, Luffy had found the same boat as last time. It seemed that almost everybody was unconscious upon the boat, probably because of the tidal wave earlier. This made it perfectly easy to escape right to the top of the boat without running into too much trouble. Except of course on the pook deck . . . there lied Alvida in wait, ready for her own pokemon battle.

"You two, I challenge you to a pokemon battle, for all your money and your pokemon!" Alvida roared throwing her pokeball and revealing a jynx.

"Let's battle, Piloswine I choose you!" Luffy challenged throwing his pokeball releasing his piloswine in a flash of light.

"Piloswine!" It roared ready for battle.

"Jynx, use Double Slap" Alvida ordered, and Jynx obeyed perfectly taking her hands and slapping Piloswine on both cheeks.

"Piloswine, now use Mud Bomb!" Luffy commanded, to which Piloswine charged a ball of mud under his belly only to be shot at extreme speed rocketing the Jynx right into a pole, and straight into unconciousness.

"Jynx, NO! get back into your pokeball, I'll get you back kid!" Alvida screeched recalling Jynx and running away from the super powered kid

"Yes, Now let's go get Zoro!" Luffy rejoiced pumping his arm into the sky at his albeit easy victory. and then jumping into the boat with pokeball and Koby in hand, recalling Piloswine. Nami just shrugged it off and joined Luffy in the boat. Together they started cutting the ropes of the small boat to release it into the sea, it didn't take long and the boat was rushing to the ocean, Nami and Luffy in tow.

"Where to Luffy?" Nami asked

"To Zoro!" Luffy replied

"And where would that be?" Nami inquired

"No idea" Luffy responded, just as joyful as ever, none the wiser as to his own stupidity.

"Great, maybe I have it written down somewhere in case you couldn't remember where you met him. . . Ah yes Shells Town, I know how to get there from here, you just wit we'll be there in no time at all." Nami finalized putting back her booklet and map, only to start moving the rudder in the direction they wanted to go.

* * *

End of Chapter

Been a while, not sorry, now move on with your lives, there's more fanfic's to read out there y'know


End file.
